


Fire Emblem Fates: Slayer's Light (Supports Conversation)

by Kagura_Amitola



Series: Fire Emblem Fates: The Afterstory [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagura_Amitola/pseuds/Kagura_Amitola
Summary: Just some conversation supports between original characters from Slayer's Light and characters from Fire Emblem Fates.





	Fire Emblem Fates: Slayer's Light (Supports Conversation)

These are just support conversations with my original characters and some characters from Fire Emblem Fates from their C-Support to the A-Support (for same gender) and S-Support (for different gender, or in rare cases, similar genders). I am doing this because I felt that the characters would want to get to know each other a lot more... so yeah. Enjoy. 


End file.
